1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical socket connector, and more particularly to an LGA socket connector having guiding means which can effectively prevent terminals from deformation during assembling processes of the terminals.
2. Background of the Invention
The development of the connector industry toward the miniaturized, high-density and more reliable trends has required many connectors, especially LGA sockets, to be arranged in a high-density manner to keep up with the trends. The LGA sockets are the most favorable and user-friendly products for electrical connection of an IC package and a printed circuit board (PCB). Requirement for the LGA sockets to be high-density may often result in electrical connection failure between the IC package and the PCB, in that the important electrical connecting components, i.e. terminals, are prone to be damaged during manufacturing processes of the terminals including the process of inserting the terminals into the passageways.
For example, when the terminal is inserted into the terminal receiving passageway by its mating end or contact engaging portion extending toward the passageway. Crash or collision between the mating end and the passageway frequently occurs before the terminal wholly enters the passageway. That is, because no guiding means formed on the terminal or the connector housing adjacent the passageway to aid in the insertion of the terminal into the passageway.
Some guiding means, such as lead-in edges, have been developed to help the terminal to be readily inserted into the passageway. However, no crash is prevented by these guiding means, because there is possibility that before the lead-in edges act as guiding means for the terminal to be inserted into the passageway, the mating end of the terminal will have been in contact with the passageway including a top surface thereof, thereby resulting in deformation or deflection of the mating end of the terminal. Electrical connection between the LGA package and socket fails due to deformation of the terminal.